


Light in the Darkness

by orc_of_skyrim



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orc_of_skyrim/pseuds/orc_of_skyrim
Summary: What would you do if you were able to restart your whole life, but not in your own world? This story is about Dylan and her struggles to survive in a new world with a war brewing up and about to erupt any second.





	Light in the Darkness

If my friend Sam hadn't been such a mega nerd, none of this would have EVER happened. While I had read the comics when I was in junior high and high school, and really enjoyed the games, it's not as if I went out of my way to have much to do with World of Warcraft. But, then she got this crazy thought to have a WOW themed paintball battle for my graduation, and that's how this all got started. A bit of information on Sam. I've known her since middle school, and she was always that shy kid who sits in the very back of the class not saying anything.  
She appeared as a nerdy kid with the common nerd glasses.  
We actually first met in junior class when we had to partner up.  
Sam and I got put to together. After that day, we were inseparable. 

Currently, Sam and I are college students, Sam, she is studying to become a Digital artist. I'm going to become a professional bodybuilder and singer. We only have one more year of college to go before we can finally do what we love every day.

Sam and I are in out apartment and doing our homework. She is drawing Orcs on her computer so she can turn them into a game. I roll my eyes as I see her being so lazy. I'm currently doing pull-ups as my homework.  
"You...really....need....to...stop....being...so lazy," I said during every pull-up. Sam just flips me off and continues to work. I hop down off the bar and go to my room to get clothes then go to my connected bathroom. Once in the shower, I begin to sing. 

\-----------  
Now, I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips, she drew the hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Through the other side of the mirror is a figure in a dark robe with bright green eyes. He is trying to figure out what is making that sound. The figure has been hearing this angelic sound for weeks now and not knowing what is making the sound is driving him insane.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light in every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though it all went wrong  
I'll stand before the lord of song  
With nothing on my tongue but hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
\-------------------

I stand in front of the full-length mirror and imagine what I would look like as an orc. Not the ugly ones from LOTR or Hobbit, I mean the ones from World of Warcraft. I lean into the mirror and back away. I saw a fading image of a horde shaman. As he looks at me I feel something burn at the back of my neck. I yelp from the pain and turn from the mirror while holding the back of my neck.  
Suddenly, a loud voice came from the other side of the door.  
"Hey, Dylan, are you ok?!" shrieked Sam.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" I yelled.  
The figure fades when I look back at the mirror. Finished in the bathroom, Sam and I flop on the couch and pop in our favorite movie. World Of Warcraft!

The Popcorn is popped to perfection, Its soft buttery abnormal sizes made it just right. The color and taste were like heaven. Sam makes the perfect popcorn ever!  
Our favorite soda is in the cup holder of the armrest, two soft blankets, a bowl of skittles, and my dog is all stuffed on the couch. Yeah, I know what your thinking. Why do I have all this stuff on my couch, Well let's just say I'm a lazy shit and don't want to move during a film I've seen twenty times. 

During the Ambush of the Orcs, Sam fell asleep. I see my dog roll his eyes at her and he looks at me. He then Curls up to me and closes his eyes. I snuggled up warmly with my blanket and dog.  
My eyelids begin to drop when Blackhand has his hand cut off. After a moment, my eyes jerked open. I'd drifted off a little.  
I decided to get up and go to my room. mentally My hand is cold enough to cool it down a bit. "Rex, come here boy!".  
My dog comes barreling into my room and hit my bed frame with a thud. I sigh and just crawl into my bed and pull the blankets around myself then lay down. 

Two hours later

I groan then tossed and turned for hours now, trying to sleep but I have the feeling that I'm being watched. The feeling started over two weeks ago, I start to doze off but I see something out of the corner of your eye. My eyes stayed open and I notice the Shadow is moving closer to myself. The thing and I connect eyes. Shivers run down my back. Its bright glowing eyes look at me like with a hint of content.  
I mentally slap myself to get up. My mind told me to fight or flight. So, I picked my opinion I always pick.  
Flight!  
I rolled off my bed quickly and bolt out of my bedroom. But, I didn't get far because the figure chases after me. I collided with something very hard and fell to the ground. It was hard to breathe because I got the wind knocked out of me. The figure now stood over me and when it reached out everything went black.


End file.
